


Random

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short Chapters, headcanons, i have no clue what im doing, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: short pieces of writing. some from writings incomplete, some regarding characters or situation, whatever. check chapter titles.
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	1. how this work is structured

how this is structured:

depends on my mood. some chapters may be long, some may be short.

they may be about a story, characters, or based of life.

chapter titles will say main focus.

sporadic updates.

any additional information will be in the notes.

chapters i may add to:

chapter 3, and chapter 4.

this chapter.

don't subscribe to this fic. check back every couple of weeks to see if new stuff is here. i will repeatedly edit this fic and its pre-existing chapters, and i dont want your inbox to get filled.


	2. brief oc descriptions in loose sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character backstory. some other character make appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// scars, child abandonment, implied torture/injuries.

the child is left, in an alleyway, wrapped in a coat, in a box.

_the underground is ruled by the Orvos. nothing happens they don't hear about. when they hear about a dark-skinned child that no-one cared for, everyone shivers._

they run. loose clothing flapping round them, they gather up their strength and lift themself, editing shadows to hide them better. 

_the boy with white hair offers to remove the scars. 'battle scars', they sign with refusal._

they grab materials from the dump, reusing them to replace broken bits.

_the nightmares cause them to wake, mouth open and throat sore from silent screams, phantom pains wracking their body._

the others call them over with loud shouts and big smiles. clustered around a table, the others dramatically back away to show a 'happy birthday' cake. a smile grows on their face, and they feel accepted and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these characters will be written about in the future, and references will be available whenever i finish.  
> -  
> Chiro Shiosu. brown skin, many scars. dark purple hair, bright purple eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vent chapter. feel free to skip.
> 
> tw// self harm, thoughts of deaths

when we die do we stop existing?

when we die do we become ghosts?

when we die do we get reborn?

when we die do we go to heaven/hell?

-

i want to leave this world.

i want to be without expectations being put on me.

i want people to stop lying to me.

i want my parents to stop being disappointed in me.

i want my family to stop damaging my mental health. 

i want friends.

-

sometimes i scratch at my wrist until it stings and bleed.

sometimes i scratch and tear my scabs off.

sometimes i wonder what death is like.

sometimes i wonder would anyone miss me.

sometimes i want to grab a screwdriver and dismantle my pencil sharpener.

-

i want do die sometimes. lots of times. its a familiar feeling. i imagine breaking my pencil sharpener and dragging the blade across my wrist. sometimes i imagine carving my body to the way i want it. being alone is wonderful mostly. but i still want friends. no one cares for me. why am i a disappointment. am i not enough the way i am? why do i need to get fixed.

-

sorry i cant talk to new people.

sorry im not very social.

sorry im quiet.

sorry my body isnt perfect.

sorry i get anxious.

-


	4. reasons to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i reserve the right to be selfish.

reasons to live:

new youtube videos (from many people)  
reading fanfiction  
playing minecraft


	5. MCYT Apartment AU- Layouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the layout of my mcyt apartment au, along with everyone who lives there.  
> also how the timeline is different

Everyone who lives there:  
Xisuma Etho xBcrafted TFC Ely False Tango Impulse Zedaph Rendog Skeppy BBH Dream George Sapnap Karl Bdubs Doc Keralis Beef iJevin Hypno Purpled GamerBoy80 SammyGreen Astelic Wisp Jago ShadowApples Ranboo Eret Fundy Stress Iskall Mumbo Grian Scar Cub Carson Schlatt Charlie Ted Noah Cooper Traves Ph1lza Techno Wilbur Tommy Tubbo TimeDeo Mega Spifey TapL F1nn Vurb Cleo Joe Wels Zloy Pixlriffs

(hermitcraft+recap, lunch club, bedwars, uhc, idots+spifey, dream smp, lmanberg, ranboo)

All floors have more than 5, less than 8, inhabitants.

Each apartment has one bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room, and an extra room. The extra room usually gets converted to a soundproof room to stream and record in.

The Food Floor is the kitchen and dining floor. It has tables, chairs, food storage, ingredients, and kitchen appliances.  
The Game Floor is like a big living room. It holds many tvs and lots of pillows and blankets. There are videogames, board games, legos, along with extra pillows and blankets.  
The Entrance Floor has the building guide and separate storage areas. It also hold the laundry room.

Timeline Differences:

  * no pandemic
  * lunch club vids started after they moved in
  * no pogtopia vs lmanberg (as of now)




	6. MCYT Apartment AU- Food Floor Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some food floor headcanons!

  * One wall has a bulletin board section for people to pin interesting things on.
  * There is a ‘Banned List’ on the bulletin board of people not allowed to cook.
  * Skeppy and Spifey got banned from cooking after making the videos where the loser had to eat some yucky concoction.
  * Mumbo is banned because he gets distracted and lets the food burn.
  * Zedaph and Tango were banned because the cooking streams and Impulse was banned for recording and manning the camera and not stopping them.
  * Lunch Club got banned because the ‘MC foods in real life’ vid
  * Wilbur can’t tell what something tastes like so he’s not allowed to cook.
  * others dont know how to cook
  * F1nn isn't allowed in the kitchen because he starts playing with the knives.
  * Stress bakes a lot, and lets the others try new recipes. Scar helps!
  * Stress, Bad, Phil, Karl, and Tubbo make treats for birthdays, holidays, and important dates.
  * Scar does lots of detail on the treats he makes, so Stress takes many photos (she posts them on a group food blog).
  * if is sick or going through a rough time, Bad makes them comfort food or soup. He also helps to make treats.
  * Grian is the second best cook (it's a skill from an odd job).
  * Bad is the best cook. He started the group food blog.
  * Tubbo and Mega are learning to cook and help out sometimes.
  * Beef does most of the meat prepwork, sometimes along with a supervised ted
  * Wisp taught everyone how to make foods last longer/be more filling.
  * Iskall and Keralis will give out recipes.



How the 'Minecraft Foods in Real Life' Video went down:

  * it was a shopping/outside day
  * lunch club got out of doing it cause fake livestream
  * once they thought everyone left, they started recording.
  * instead of going outside, they used a bucket to get the fish,
  * they cleaned up really well
  * the others only figured out what happened when the video went out.
  * bad lectured them on safety (DONT EAT EGGSHELLS OR FLOUR)
  * the banned list was put up soon after



how spifey & skeppy's vids with with the food forfeits went down

  * vurb and tapl saw, and didnt tell anyone
  * phil found out third.
  * he gave them both the 'I Am Disappointed An You' dad stare
  * then made them write their names on the list
  * spifey was allowed back in, first under supervision, then freely
  * skeppy started a food fight
  * (he still cant go near the foodmaking areas)



how the cooking streams with zedaph and tango went down:

  * planned in advance, only impulse knew (he was helping)
  * right after zedaph moved in
  * impulse, besides filming and making sure they didnt do anything too wrong, also made sure people didn't see
  * xisuma is the one who lectured them for endangering themselves
  * Plus
  * zedaph isnt allowed near at all an(he experimented too much)
  * tango's doesnt know, and has nor interest in learning how to cook
  * impulse just doesnt want to




	7. old drabble bout rival7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short twitch rivals 7 drabble, might continue later

he went into spectator mode and caused his character to hover above the scene below. looking at the pile of gold blocks and messages in the chat, he turned on one of their streams. phrases such as ‘my lord’ and ‘our king’ fell from the two teens mouths as they crouched and bowed to his throne. going on twitter, he looked at trending and saw #free7 at number 1. there was already a fan cam with his character, and more tweets were added by the minute. a bundle of warmth and confusion grew in his chest, but he shoved it aside and focused on doing what he was hired for.


End file.
